Walking in a Winter Wonderland
by unightfog
Summary: It was quite some time after midnight and the city of Toronto was asleep under a thick blanket of newly fallen snow. It would have been a calm and peaceful winter night if it weren't for two lonely figures stumbling down a snow-covered side street.


A/N: First of all THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you who commented on my first Rookie Blue fic! I am very grateful for each and every lovely comment!

This fic was written for the McSwarek advent calendar which can be found at the _andy_sam comm over at LJ_ . It is based on the prompt "A little drunk at the Christmas party" that nebakanezer gave me and I took the liberty to alter it a little and the final prompt was: "A little drunk AFTER the Christmas party" :-)

It was supposed to be a drabble, but it has gotten a tiny bit longer *lol* - I totally blame Sam & Andy for that!

This ficlet is dedicated to ** nebakanezer **who did an awesome beta-job (THANK YOU!) and also to my tweeps **RB_Phan**, **SchuetzeAnja** & **JPGA88** (because they rock!).

and a little warning, it gets quite cheesy in the end :-D - but again...I blame Sam & Andy!

* * *

**Walking in a Winter Wonderland**

_In the lane snow is glistening _  
_A beautiful sight oh we're happy tonight _  
_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_(Richard. B. Smith)_

* * *

It was quite some time after midnight and the city of Toronto was asleep under a thick blanket of newly fallen snow. It would have been a calm and peaceful winter night if it weren't for two lonely figures stumbling down a snow-covered side street.

"Watch where you are going McNally!" Sam said to her as she had bumped into his side once again.

She mumbled another "Sorry" and tried to concentrate on her steps. One foot after the other, McNally, she reminded herself and promptly stumbled into him again and nearly caused him to fall over.

"Whoa McNally!" He shouted, while he caught himself on a street lamp. "What did I just tell you?"

"I am sorry, but all this snow makes it really, really hard to walk!" She told him and gestured to the ankle-deep snow that was blanketing the pavement.

"I thought you were a country girl, therefore this tiny bit of snow shouldn't be a problem for you." He stated matter of factly and looked her up and down, then he added with a huge knowing grin, "I think that you had way too much to drink at the Division's Christmas party!"

"I did not!" she replied vehemently and continued to walk on, but she didn't get far because this time Sam collided into her.

"Now, who's drunk here?" She asked him and couldn't help but laugh out loud, which earned her an annoyed glare.

"You think this is funny, huh?" He looked at her expectantly. She nodded and laughed even more, but when a snow ball that had clearly been meant for her head grazed her left ear instead, she all of a sudden knew that this had exactly been the answer he had wanted to hear.

His second snow ball hit her right shoulder and the third just barely missed her right ear. Andy squeaked and tried to form a snowball of her own, but Sam was too quick and threw another one at her, so she knew her only chance was the man-to-man or rather woman-to-man combat.

She ducked when he started his next attack and ran quickly towards him and for once it was a good thing that she wasn't able to walk a straight line anymore (and that his aim was slightly off), because all the snowballs he fired at her, missed her.

Andy drove her head against his stomach and they both collapsed in to the snow.

She heard an "Uff" underneath her and she brought her lips close to his ear and while her cold nose was touching his cheek she whispered, "Never mess with a McNally!"

She had barely ended the sentence, when she suddenly felt his hand coming up and shoving some very cold snow down her neck, when the cold sensation came in contact with her warm skin she let out a small scream and he, because of the act of surprise, had the upper hand in the situation now.

He held her tightly and rolled over to hold her down with the weight of his body. His warm breath was stroking her ear when he told her in a satisfied tone, "Never mess with a Swarek either!"

Andy said something that sounded a lot like "Bah, humbug!" and tried to wriggle out from under him, but he pressed his body even more into hers and she knew she was at his mercy now.

"What do you suggest we should do now?" He asked her as a playful grin decorated his face.

She pressed her lips tightly together, then she said, "Truce?"

"Hm."

"Come on Sam, pretty please!" She pleaded and gave him his sweetest smile, she knew he never could resist.

"Truce. Fine." Sam said, but when he saw that her sweet smile had been replaced by a triumphant grin that she obviously had thought he wouldn't see, he added, "But you'll have to do my paperwork for one week."

"Fine." Andy huffed, because she knew when a battle was lost.

Sam quickly rolled off of her, brushed the snow off of his clothes and held his hand out to her to help her up. He could see that Andy was hesitating, "Are you getting up now or should we call a hambulance?"

"Oh, you…" She laughed and finally took his hand.

After her clothes were snow free too, Sam put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "Come on now, lets get you home, I don't want you to catch pneumonia, because then I'd have to do your paperwork too!"

She simply ignored him and enjoyed the closeness and warmth of his body instead.

"I am all wet now and this is all your fault." Andy whined after a while.

Sam stopped abruptly and gave Andy a funny look, "Think before you speak, McNally." He chuckled.

Andy blushed and sighed frustratingly, "You know exactly what I meant!"

"Yes I did." He admitted. "But you look so adorable when you are flustered."

"Oh you insufferable man!" She said and punched him slightly in his upper arm.

"Easy there, McNally, I thought we had a truce, or are you up for some more snow balls followed by another round of snow wrestling?" She could hear the taunting undertone in his voice.

"No thanks, I've had enough of that for one evening and if I'll catch a cold it's totally my boyfriend's fault." Andy told him and walked on.

"Your boyfriend? What has that douche bag done now?" Sam asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if he hadn't gotten drunk at the Christmas party, he would have been able to drive me home and I wouldn't have had to walk home." Andy pushed her hands deeper into the pockets of her coat and gave him a sheepish look.

Sam cleared his throat and looked back at her, "But if it weren't for your crappy-ass boyfriend, you would have missed an amazing walk in winter wonderland, a hell of a snow ball fight and not to forget a pretty awesome snow wrestling match."

"But now I am freezing here and I am getting cranky." Andy replied and pulled her woolen scarf a little tighter.

"And that would all be the fault of your lousy boyfriend?" He mused.

"Exactly." Andy nodded.

Sam stopped and suddenly got down on one knee in front of Andy.

She gasped, "Sam what are you doing?"

"Trying to be a better boyfriend," he told her while he was searching for something in the pocket of his parka. "If you have to freeze to death because of your stupid, selfish boyfriend, then he should at least make an honest woman out of you, before you turn into an icicle."

Sam pulled out a small dark blue velvet box, he opened it and Andy saw that it held a beautiful diamond ring, she dared not to breathe when he asked, "Will you let me make an honest woman out of you?"

When she just stared at him as if he was speaking Chinese, he made another attempt, "McNally…" He paused and then continued, "Andy…will you marry me?"

Finally his words seemed to have sunk in, because Andy got down on her knees too and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him passionately.

When she pulled away, Sam finally let out a breath he didn't even knew he was holding and said, "I guess that's a yes?"

Andy smiled and answered, "Yes yes yes yes I'll marry you, Sam Swarek!"

"Phew…you really had me a tiny bit worried there for a second." He told her, while he put the ring on her finger.

"I love you." Andy whispered. He bent towards her and brushed his nose against hers, while he replied, "I love you too." Then they shared another blissful kiss.

"So am I forgiven now for drinking a bit too much at the Christmas party and for making you walk all the way home?" he finally asked her, while giving her his most dashing smile.

"You know, you can't always propose when you screw up, right?" She laughed, then she added, "You are forgiven, under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You remember our truce?"

After he nodded, she went on, "You forget about the one week of paper work and you are forgiven!"

He laughed out loud, "Now who's insufferable here?"

Andy shrugged, "I learned from the best." With that she pulled him up with her, when she got up.

He quickly captured her lips again with his and when they finally broke away, he gently stroked her cheek and said, "I guess we have a deal! Now let's get you home so that you can warm up." He pulled her close to his side and guided her through the snow.

"Oh I know the perfect way to warm up!" She said in a seductive tone and stole another kiss from him.

"You do, huh?" Sam asked in a suddenly a bit husky voice.

Andy smiled and nodded, "Yes, I do!"

They were nearly home when it started to snow again and the silence of this wonderful winter night was once more disturbed by Andy asking Sam, "Do you think Frank was angry because I couldn't stop singing "Frank the red-nosed staff sergeant?"

Just when Sam was about to give her an answer, the door of their house closed behind them and the city of Toronto was finally allowed to go back to sleep again. The snow flakes were slowly falling to the ground and soon the tracks of Sam's and Andy's journey through the winter wonderland would be gone, but the memory of this wonderful night would remain forever in their hearts.

The End.

Comments are love. :-)


End file.
